peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel Tape 8
Tape ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY/MM/DD * 2000/12 ; Comments *Compilation of tracks played by Peel with links from December 2000. Sessions * Laura Cantrell #1. Recorded: 2000-06-04. Broadcast: 06 July 2000. Repeated: 16 November 2000 * Ballboy #1. Recorded: 2000-01-30. Broadcast: 21 March 2000. Repeated: 07 December 2000 Tracklisting * File 1 * Big Youth: African Daughter (3xCD – Natty Universal Dread) Blood & Fire 20 December 2000 * Palast Orchester with Max Raabe: We Are The Champions (CD - Krokodile Und Andere Hausfreunde) RCA 20 December 2000 * Tropics Of Cancer: featuring Vicki Churchill: Catch A Corner (7 inch) Stark Reality 20 December 2000 * Saloon: Snow (Various Artists CD – A Christmas Gift From Fortuna Pop!) Fortuna Pop 20 December 2000 * Rob Euroh & Req 1: Breakin' At The Seams (7 inch) Blue Juice 20 December 2000 * Syndicate of Sound: Little Girl (LP – Syndicate Of Sound) Bell Records 20 December 2000 * ABBC: Orange Trees In The Yard (LP - Tete A Tete) Wabana Ore Ltd 20 December 2000 * Airport Girl: Glitterball (LP - A Christmas Gift from Fortuna Pop) Fortuna Pop 21 December 2000 * Aislers Set: The Snow Doesn't Fall (LP - A Christmas Gift from Fortuna Pop) Fortuna Pop 21 December 2000 * John Fahey: Medley: Hark, The Herald Angels Sing / O Come All Ye Faithful (LP - The New Possibility: John Fahey's Guitar Soli Christmas Album) Takoma 21 December 2000 * Kim Hiorthøy: 'Juli (CD-Hei)' (Smalltown Supersound) 27 December 2000 * Cuban Boys, 'Theme For Prim & Proper (7 inch-Old Skool For Scoundrels)' (Prim & Proper) FF #34 27 December 2000 * Radiohead, 'Kid A (CD-Kid A)' (Parlophone) FF #25 '''27 December 2000 * Big Youth: 'Things In The Light (3xCD-Natty Universal Dread)' (Blood & Fire) 28 December 2000 * Sub Urb and Chaos: 'Battle Of The Planet (12 inch-white label)' (Birth) 28 December 2000 * '''File 2 * Nought: All The Time Ha-Ha! (LP - Nought) Shifty Disco 16 November 2000 * Laura Cantrell: Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain (session) 16 November 2000 * Persil: Mum (Demo CD) 16 November 2000 * Low: Just Like Christmas (CD - It's A Cool, Cool Christmas) Jeepster 22 November 2000 * Alien Porno Midgets: Tea For Two (EP - High Altitude Over Our Little Grass Shack in Kealakekua) V/Vm Test 22 November 2000 * Boards Of Canada: In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country (12” EP) Warp 16 November 2000 * Mighty Math: Sunshine Satellite (album - Up Life Gone Star) Different Drummer 30 November 2000 * Busker: Siwan (album - Busker Demo CD) White Label 30 November 2000 * Dick Justice: Cocaine (Compilation LP - Drug Songs - High & Low 1917-1944) Trikont 05 December 2000 * Kim Hiorthøy: Det Skulle Vara Fint Att Se Dig, Tänkte Jag (LP - Hei) Smalltown Supersound 05 December 2000 * Mighty Math: Continental Headboard (LP - Up Life Gone Star) Different Drummer 05 December 2000 * Ballboy: Essential Wear For Future Trips To Space (session) 07 December 2000 * Schlammpeitziger: Zwischenzischbericht (Album: Augenwischwaldmoppgeflöte) A-Musik 12 December 2000 * Future Pilot AKA: Maid Of The Loch (Album: Tiny Waves, Mighty Sea) Geographic Records 12 December 2000 File ; Name * 1) John Peel Tape 8 Side A * 2) John Peel Tape 8 Side B ; Length * 1) 0:45:30 * 2) 0:45:16 ; Other * Thanks to LC Pumpkin ; Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mixcloud Category:Mixtape Category:Peel shows Category:2000 Category:Available online Category:LC Pumpkin